What I Know
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Things didn't mesh with Jenna, so Dave is on the DL for the time being. The love triangle of Clare, K.C., and Jenna is at a breaking point. Dave sees an opportunity that he'll have to wait a while for. *Dare is the pairing, Final chapter added*
1. Emotional Drain

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

"We could go to the movies, grab some dinner and then maybe afterwards - -"

"Dave, STOP."

"What's going on?"

"I was only pretending to be your girlfriend."

"You like another guy, huh?"

"Yes - - "

"Who?"

"... I'm getting so much attention because you are my girlfriend... People are talking to me and I'm getting noticed."

"...Would you hate me less I help maintain your rep?" Dave and Jenna mutually agreed that they would "break up," by which she would sob over the fact that Dave dumped her etcetera while Dave was still cool with his friends. The whole, um, _Klarenna_ love triangle was blossoming into a pyramid, none of which was positive. Clare was told by a birdie that K.C. and Jenna were making out. Grounded by her principles, she did not want to believe it until she actually caught them in the act. Clare did not have to wait long because after school one day, she indeed caught them making out. Clare didn't tweak out or anything; she remained calm as she said the following:

"K.C., you and the skank deserve each other. We are done." K.C. didn't attempt to run after her or anything, no. He had the audacity to continue making out with Jenna. Speaking of Jenna, she had the gall to whisper in his ear that they were going to finally be together. It sounds monotone, but the way she said it... yeah. Anyways, about 6 weeks pass by and Clare is still numb. She forgave Alli and K.C. for kissing. She saw through his criminal past and saw someone that was sweet and caring. She thought that they were destined to be together for a long time. Clare's other friends were there to comfort her but soon grew tired because she would talk about nothing but K.C. when with them. To get them to talk to her, she would have to swear not to make any reference to him at all. It was sad really because if they were real friends, they would get her talking to someone she could confide in. One of Clare's teachers brought in Ms. Sovet to observe her behavior one day in class.

"Okay Clare, you are next. What will you be discussing with the class?"

"Nothing."

"Did you prepare something for discussion?"

"No I didn't."

"If you just say whatever is on your mind, I wouldn't mind because I'd still pass you for this assignment - -"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK. WHEN I TRIED TO TALK, NOBODY WOULD LISTEN TO ME. I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Clare gets up to leave and her ex-friend Jenna grabs her arms and tries to prevent her from leaving.

"Clare-bear, you need to talk with somebody and tell what is wrong so they can try to help you."

"I think you know what is wrong, since you wrecked everything you WHORE." Clare pushes Jenna away, runs outside the classroom and through the hallway, outside of the front entrance and sat on the stair steps, burying her face in her hands. While heading to this spot, Clare was being followed by Ms. Sovet, who comforted her. Someone else stepped outside the classroom to see what was up. The guy went back to class, content that Clare had been brought back to her class and seemingly was feeling better.

* * *

Another few weeks pass by and things were getting back to normal for Clare. It was the first time she had felt that sort of pain of being cheated on by the first boy she really liked. Since that pain resonated in her for the first time, it was understandable that she was not able to handle herself well. Now we turn to Dave, who still on the DL but reactivates himself. He was in class one day when K.C. pulls up beside him.

"So whats up man, where have you been?"

"I've been here why?"

"Nothing really, just seeing if you wanted to play some Risk over at Connor's after school..." This was the opportunity Dave was waiting for.

"Yeah, I'd love to play some Risk with... who else is coming over besides us and Connor?"

"Jenna will be there, its her first time playing."

_You fell right into it._

"Okay, so should I mark a check in the victory box?"

"Very funny dude, I'll see you afterschool." Dave was fortunate that K.C. and Jenna were not in the cafeteria during lunch. He saw Clare and Alli sitting in their usual spot. Clare was back into her schoolgirl uniform and ponytail. He hoped that she would be in good enough spirits to talk to him.

"Sup Alli, how are you doing Clare?"

"Dave."

"Hello Dave, I'm doing good."

"You look, eh, different..."

"Davey boy Smith, now is not a good time - -"

"Actually it is. I mean, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute Clare?" Clare signaled for Alli to leave and she obliged, hopping over to the adjacent table to flirt with Blue.

"Clare, I know you been through a lot, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Connor's for some Risk..."

"I've stayed away from his house for obvious reasons..."

"Its going to be just us and Connor. I really think that you should come over because it will be fun and also because you deserve it."

"Thanks for the offer Dave, but - - "

"You sure ate very messy today..."

"Huh?"

"You got a piece of bread crumb on your cheek."

"Really? I'm usually care - -" With his thumb, Dave softly wiped Clare's cheek where the 'crumb' was. There was no bread crumb on her cheek.

"All I ask is that you think about it." Dave got up and left. Alli hugged Blue and went back to Clare, who was spaced out.

"Clare wake up, lunch is almost over. Where's Dave?"

"I think Dave just indirectly asked me out."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, he wants me to go play Risk with him over at Connor's."

"So are you? You haven't played Risk for a long time and you haven't been over there for obvious reasons."

"I might... I think I will..."

"Is that why you spaced out? Were you agonizing over a decision?"

"Well, no. Dave touched me..."

"Details please."

"He said that I had a bread crumb on my cheek - -"

"Stop right there. You are a careful eater Clare, you would never get a speck of food anywhere near your face..."

"I know."

"Tell me the real reason why you spaced out."

"Call me crazy, but when Dave looked into my eyes as he used his thumb to softly wipe my cheek, my heart did somersaults. My hand wanted to embrace his thumb. The feelings that I just experienced were far greater than anything I ever felt with K.C. Am I sounding weird?"

"No its not weird at all. The way you described what Dave did and made you feel, its very cute. I think you should go."

"Yeah I will go." They get up to leave, but Clare pulls Alli aside.

"Should I change my clothes?"

"Just go how you look right now, you'll be fine." The school day whizzes by and Dave exits Degrassi and walks towards Connor's when Clare calls out to him.

"Dave, I reassessed the Risk situation and it wouldn't be so bad to go."

"I'm glad you are going."

- - -

"Hey Dave and... CLARE? Its been a long time."

"Hi Connor."

"Ready to play some Risk?"

"Yes, although I'm going to be rusty."

"Its no problem, I'll take it easy on you - -"

"COME ON DOWN." The door opens and Clare nearly jumps out of her skin. Jenna and K.C. are heading down the stair steps. Both are equally shocked to see Clare in the present.

"CLARE-BEAR?"

"What are THEY doing here? Whats going on Dave?"

"Yeah man, why is she here?"

"Why is the SKANK here - -"

"ENOUGH EVERYBODY!"

"I brought Clare here K.C. because I was tired of her being sad and alone all the time. She doesn't deserve to experience those kinds of feelings."

"She's my EX man what the hell?"

"Yeah she's your ex, so what? I didn't court her the day after you two broke up. I waited until the time was right to talk to her."

"Davey boy, you are just using Clare - -"

"Like you used me Jenna? Just shut up because you have NO room to talk. Go duct tape your mouth or something."

"Don't talk to her like that man she's my girlfriend."

"Exactly, you are using Clare for status purposes only."

"Is that true Dave?"

"What? No, of course it isn't true."

"Then why did you touch my face in the cafeteria earlier?!" Clare got her purse and left. Dave was seething.

"You two are really something. How could you hurt Clare like that? K.C. couldn't keep his hormones in check and Jenna couldn't keep her legs SHUT!"

" Clare wait a minute!" Dave dashed up the stairs after Clare. He didn't search for long because she was sitting on the bench waiting for a bus.

"Clare thank God I found you..."

"Go away Dave."

"I cannot go away; _I won't._ I'm sorry about what happened back there. I honestly had no idea they would show - -"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying," Dave countered as he sat down beside Clare, "I'm being honest."

"One thing you can expect from me is honesty. I'll always keep it real with you."

"Did Connor know about them coming?"

"No."

"Why did they come then?"

"Since they came, I figured that I should help soothe things over - -"

"Wait, what?!"

"Every time you three are nearby each other, its like the ambience darkens."

"It was a long shot, but I wanted to make things right..."

"... then why did you touch my face earlier?" Dave sweat drips as the ambience around them changes. He uses his thumb to caress Clare's lips in a swiping-like motion, leaving twinkles in her eyes.

"I... I just wanted to turn that frown upside down." Clare's breathing was becoming labored, so labored that she didn't notice until near lip lock that Dave was going in to kiss her on the lips. She snapped out of it and pushed Dave away.

"Dave I'm sorry but I can't with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Its just that... all of this... Risk... the drama... I just can't, I'm sorry." A car halted nearby Clare and Dave. She made out the people to be Alli and Blue.

"Clare hop in, Blue and I'll give you a ride home."

"Okay." Clare left Dave sitting there on the bench. Before the car left, she did a Darcy: she looked back at Dave, who looked back at her with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

A/N=** There will be at least one more chapter. I'm confident that I got Dave and Clare's personalities down on this one. Let me know your thoughts of this chapter in your review if you want to give one.**


	2. Their Loss Their Gain

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Dave was reclusive. For the past few weeks, its been school, sports, and then bedroom confinement. He went and soothed things over with K.C. and Jenna, although it was a very reluctant matter when did it with the latter. One day while eating in the cafeteria, Dave heard Sav strum up his guitar and sing a song for Anya. That got him thinking: although it was a long time ago, he remembered Clare performing a hymn in the cafeteria. Pride was quickly acting ravenous in his mind with the idea he was formulating. In his room bouncing a tennis ball off the wall, Dave immediately turned on the night light and got his pen and paper to start writing.

-

The next day during lunch, the microphone was idle Dave eyed it and he sweat dripped. Thoughts crept in that called for falling back and not doing the freestyle. No, Dave told himself, he was going to go through with it. If he backed out now, he would never be able to forgive himself. Dave chugged the rest of his milk and headed up there. He cast a sideways glance at Clare, who was sitting with Alli, looking down.

"How's everybody doing today?"

"For those who don't know, my name is Dave. I know nobody has been on this mic for a long time and well… I'm going to perform a little freestyle I wrote up last night. It is for someone I care about deeply. Hope all of you enjoy this:

-

_I can't sit still_

_The way you make me feel_

_I'm far from healthy_

_I feel very ill_

_I can't stand to see you treated bad_

_I feel like I'm a coach_

_I want you to reclaim what you once had_

_I want to see that smile resonate the room_

_I want to see your attitude reversed_

_Happy and proud_

_No passiveness nor no gloom_

_You shouldn't have to put up_

_With what that he did_

_Forget that girl_

_To you know what with that kid_

_I can't keep low_

_I must aim high_

_If you were at the finish line_

_I'd run towards you_

_No matter if it was an ironman_

_Nothing would deter me from crossing that finish line_

_Why would I go through all that?_

_Mint and collateral wouldn't compare to what would be waiting for me beyond that ribbon_

_Someone that would complete my life_

_A beautiful girl more grand than a grand prize_

_A girl that would always bring a twinkle in my eye_

_Someone well worth the sacrifice_

_Someone well worth that demanding price_

_No lie_

_She would be that girl that I'd love to hold by the water_

_That girl I would hold near a bonfire_

_Hugging and kissing by the beach_

_Calling forth the twilight…_

_-_

"I know that's not much, but hey I tried. Thank you all for not snickering but listening. Its still day but, um, goodnight." People's jaws literally dropped on the floor. They wanted to know where in the heck Dave pulled that out from. When he put the mic back, he once again looked at Clare, who had both her hands to her mouth, eyes accumulating tears. Dave thought it was a simple freestyle but he was not expecting the thunderous applause and calls for an encore. Nevertheless, he just went on about his business. He was still hurt about the fact that Clare rejected him. When he was left on the bench and the bus came, he hopped on and went to downtown and back home, face buried in his jacket, bawling his eyes out. It hurt him because nothing really flustered him. His heart was already used to rejection from many a women. When he decided to step up, he courted Fiona, who wasn't interested in him in the slightest. Dave then went for Jenna, who played him like a fiddle. All the emotion he showed that time was a frown, something like what the hell. But when Clare rejected him the way she did, he let it all out (no pun intended). He was hurt in way he did not know he could be hurt in. no matter though for Dave because his frown would be turned upside down soon enough.

* * *

Dave was approached by K.C. and Derek out of all people. They dapped him for the freestyle and then got down to it. Derek was organizing a cookout at Wasaga beach on Saturday. Dave accepted the offer, not knowing the angle that was being thrown at him. The remainder of the week leading up to the cookout was a breeze for Dave. He put in work during the mornings and afternoons so that by the time Saturday and Sunday rolled around, he would focus on spitting some game towards some baby girls.

-

The calendar hits Saturday and Dave is up at the crack of dawn. He had to do a couple of quick chores, but that took no time at all. So he heads to Wasaga beach, along with a fleet of the invited. They set foot and about 30-40 run out, with many notable faces including Blue, Riley, Reese, Spinner, Craig (who was taking a break from touring), Marco, Paige, Hazel, Ellie and Ashley. It was billed as an all day thing. Of course there were buckets full of intoxicating beverages, hot dogs, burgers, jet skis, volleyball, plus some more stuff. Turning back to Dave, this is just what he needed. Beautiful women, jet skis to parade around the water in, food and drinks to satisfy the stomach with, and no certain hymn-performing girl around anywhere… yet. Dave found a shady spot under a tree and dozed off for a couple of hours. He woke up to a low sun. Derek and K.C. were gathering up wood for the bonfire. When it was all ready, everybody gathered around, just gooning and drinking. Dave stood in the back, hands in his pocket, politely having fun. During his long nap, a scenario was playing in his dream. Ironically him and a girl were on a beach, walking along the shoreline just talking as the water splashed their ankles. When they got back, there was a bonfire and they sat near it. That's where the dream ended because he was woken up by bucket of cold water, courtesy of his good friend Mister the Moose. Dave did not hear the track pulling up with three people inside of it, nor did he hear them walking up towards him.

"Hey Davey boy Smith."

"Wah Alli? What are you doing here?"

"Blue came and got us."

"Oh that's cool… Wait, you said 'us' so is the other person - -"

"Hey Dave."

"Clare hi, what brings you here?"

"Blue came and picked Alli and I up."

"What brings me here is me hanging out on the beach together, if you don't mind…"

"Alli, lets join the others."

"Okay Blue, now go have fun you two." Dave and Clare are left standing there as the others chill around the big bonfire.

-

"So Clare, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh nothing really, I've been studying and well, um, …" Clare was diddling with her index fingers.

"What else were you going to say?"

"Dave, lets go away from the others, we need to talk." So they both of them do exactly. The sun was commencing its descent into darkness. Without Dave noticing, Clare slipped her hands under his as the water splashed their ankles. Dave was preoccupied what he was dreaming about earlier in his subconscious.

_We did this. I was walking along a shoreline and we were heading to a… BONFIRE! YEAH!! Wait, what is this warmth? Its like the softest, most delicate hand is holding my hand. The warmth is resonating in me, trying to make the picture a little more clearer. Dave… DAVE!_

"Huh what?"

"Look, there's another bonfire that was made. Come on!"

"Okay."

* * *

"This is a beautiful sunset Dave."

"Yes I'll say - -"

"Wait a minute, how did we get like this?" Dave found himself holding Clare as the bonfire continued to crackle. All of the negative emotions that he had felt about Clare because of the rejection melted away, along with his heart.

"Is this how this is supposed to feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"When two people care about each other, is this how they let each other know? By holding each other as they watch the sun go down?"

"Yes."

"Dave, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I was pent up with emotions because of K.C. and Jenna, I failed to analyze what your actions signified."

"What did you research come up with?"

"I'm a little cold, mind if we snuggle just a little bit closer?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Thanks, that's feels so much better."

"Anyways, I found out that… you are the best thing to happen to me right now."

"Really?"

"K.C. hurt me badly when I caught him cheating. He was my first boyfriend and I did not know how to handle that kind of strife. I was depressed and I was miserable. Recently I asked the good Lord to bless me with someone that would treat me with kindness. I told Him that I wanted this person to never hurt me, to be sweet and fight for me, all of the above. You are that person for me Dave."

"Me… us… but you got mad when I touched your face in the cafeteria."

"It was a feeling that I could not express clearly. When you did that Dave, you made feel like I was wanted."

"I couldn't stand to see you feeling miserable anymore Clare. There was something about you… I wanted to see if there could be something between us."

"Is that what you were trying to say in your freestyle?"

"Your good."

"It was very poignant."

"I wrote that for you."

"Your way of expressing feelings is unique.. . and very sweet."

"I finally understand what I know you were wanting to do at the bench." Dave was staring at Clare. He used his thumb once again to touch Clare's lips, but only for a split second. Dave laid a tender one on those lips and Clare returned with a kiss just as tender.

"Was it that?"

"Exacta."

* * *

A/N= **So this is it for this fic. In case you were wondering, I chose the title "What I Know" from watching that battle of the bands episode from way back when. Remember how Craig sang that song about Ashley? The title is significant because it makes one realize the feelings they have for someone. In this case, it made Clare realize that she wanted Dave. **


End file.
